


Fallen far down

by Bee_cousin_No433



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Parent Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Fallen Angel Reader, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_cousin_No433/pseuds/Bee_cousin_No433
Summary: you are an angel fallen down with Lucifer. Lucifer and Lilith are your adopted parents, anything they wish is your command. after you are assigned to job of watching over the Radio Demon, you start to question your existence and began a rebellious phase. how will you react when your whole world is turned upside down over one little mistake, or is it a mistake?**this is my first fanfic and i'm really sorry about the bad writing, spelling and grammar. just don't hate on me**
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. an endless plane

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is just a insight to the past, sorry Alastor comes later. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Hastily running, I couldn’t stop. I just had to find him. He could protect him. 

I ran through the Saints, I ran through the Angels, I ran through them all. Just to find him chained and about to be exiled. Why he was the nicest angel in heaven. He was the only one that took care of me, the smallest and youngest angel there.

“do you lucifer answer for your crimes against God?” a large aged voice called upon him from higher above. The room was silent, everyone was eagerly waiting for his response. He couldn’t have done this, he couldn’t he has done what they said he did. Lucifer glanced back at me, a mischievous look in his eyes.

“yes.” Everyone was gasping and full of shook. That was when he fell, and he was no longer there. He was to serve out his sentence on earth for the rest of eternity. I couldn’t let them do that to him.

“wait!” I called out, everyone looked directly at me. “he didn’t do anything they said he did,” the deathly silence continued, I stood forward, “if he did then you have to send me down with him.”

All of the angels were in shock, not a single one knew who I was and what was going on. 

“very well then, foolish girl.” That was the last words I heard before I was falling, what seemed like an endless void. The sky shone brightly as I hit the ground, I looked up to see a mad Lucifer. He was muttering to himself, completely oblivious to me being there. His usual white wings were a charcoal black and he wore a torn robe.

I quickly crawled towards a puddle on the ground to see that my hair was raven with grey tips, the iris of my right eye had turned from being sliver to midnight while my left eye remained the same. My angelic white wings were also black. I sat on my knees looking up at him until he noticed I was there.

“what are you doing here!” he screamed shaking me to my core. He’s never screamed at me.

I just looked at the ground with a blank face, tears filling my eyes. Lucifer bent down to comfort my apologising for yelling, he placed a clawed hand on my shoulder guiding be upward to stand next to him as we began walking. 

We were walking for 3 days now when we found a woman with long black hair covering all of her private parts. She was crying on the floor cursing herself for disobeying god. That was when she noticed us simply staring at her. She was confused, for she believes that she was one of the two only people living.

“Who are you?” a genuine fright in her voice aroused, Lucifer simply walked over to her as I stood behind him. His devilish face was simply at its natural state.

“We are fallen angels,” he paused for a second to only bend down to the floor, “who are you?” he clenched her face and held it in his left hand. blood began to run down his hand aa his claws dug into her jaw. A mixture of tears and blood was trickling onto the ground.

“I am Lilith, the first wife of Adam.” Lucifer let go, letting her face fall out of his hand. He seemed unphased by who she was, only that she may be on the side of his ‘holy lord’. Lucifer turned away.

“in that case…” Lucifer turned away only to stop in his tracks, “do you worship God?” the women seemed shocked that he asked, however, her choices were simple yes or no. Lilith lowered with head to then Shake it left to right. Lucifer started to walk away.

Lilith seemed confused by his actions. I began to follow slowly behind him. Watching him waiting for Lucifer to say something. “aren’t you coming… “he paused only to look over his shoulder at her still on the ground “Lilith.”

It had been a year since we joined together. We were kind of like a family, wondering this endless plane together. Lucifer and Lilith had begun to have relations together, and it was only a matter of time before something happened. Lucifer was our master, Lilith and himself were like my parents. I did as I was told, and helped in any way I could. Lucifer would always tell us that he was working on something big, a place where we didn’t have to roam, a place where we could live.

Over the year Lucifer had grown more and more furious at ‘God’, and he wanted his revenge. He wanted a way to punish the man that punished him.

The problem was that Lucifer had no way of completing revenge in any way. For he believed the ‘God’ cared for nothing but himself. The only thing god was ever proud of was his creations in the garden.

“Kaley!” Lucifer called for me, and as it was my duty a ran to his side.  
“yes?”  
“tell me, what is it that “God” cares for, other than himself,” he was pacing back and forth seemingly confused.  
I was stumped, no way of knowing or how to answer. Then it hit me, I realised something. “he cared for Lilith when she was in the garden.” That was when Lilith piped in,  
“he never liked me, I was too rebellious. But..” She walked over towards lucifer, pacing her hand on his back, “he loved Adam and now my replacement Eve.”

Lucifer looked towards Lilith, a large grin on his face. His face then shot towards me.

“my darlings, that is it.” He walked towards me with Lilith’s hand in his. “he loves those mortal beings.” He then had his long arms around Lilith and me. “so, we punish them once they die for eternity and we punish him for eternity.”

“our safe place…” Lilith chimed in looking at Lucifer  
“is there Hell.” I finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda forgot about this just to give you some insight.

This is my oc

Name: Kaley

Hair: Medium black with Grey tips, half shaved off

eyes: left sliver, right black

appearance: Thing/lanky, small body. pale white skin. Medium length, Half-shaved Black hair with grey tips. one black and one white eye, her hair covers her white eye as it shows and vulnerable state inside her. She wears a grey shirt with black demonic writing on it. Black shorts and black fish net stockings with holes in them. Black lace up ankle boots. Black pentagram tattoo on her left hand. Raven angelic wings, hidden away. black nails.

personality: She has a harsh personality on the outside. She is actually a timid girl on the instead

info: She plays the piano. Her chosen weapon is a whip. She is a strong fighter, and smart. She doesn’t trust easily. Kaley would kill anyone for her master (Lucifer/ adopted father) until she falls for Alastor and her master changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was really short.  
> if you have any suggestion please tell.


End file.
